Daughter of Evil
by RinnieTheVocaloid
Summary: "There was, once upon a time, in another place, an evil kingdom who no one dared to face, and the ruler was a girl so mean, a tiny little princess at the age of fourteen!" Based off of the Story of Evil series.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_"Len are you honestly that serious about this?" Rin asked him, "There's no way that can possibly make your wishes come true."_

_Len turned around to face her and smiled. "Would you like to try too, Milady?"_

_Rin scoffed. "Why would I want to try?" she crossed my arms over my chest, "That is a game for peasants. I won't try it."_

_Len believed writing down one of your wishes on a paper, and putting it in a bottle, then setting it out to see made wishes come true.  
>He looked down and didn't say anything, then Rin remembered he was a peasant and instantly regretted what she had said. <em>

_"I-I mean..You already grant me my wishes, don't you Len?" Rin said, smiling. _

_He looked up at his twin and smiled brightly, "I hope so." he said. Len turned around to face the ocean again and placed the bottle with his wish into the ocean and watched the waves as they carried it away. _

_"So.." Rin started, "what did you wish for?"_

_Len smiled playfully, "For your breasts to become bigger."_

_Rin blushed. "Hey! That's not polite whatsoever!" she shouted. Len laughed._

_"I was just kidding," Len said, "I can't tell you what I wished for, or it won't come true."_

_Rin looked at her brother staring at the ocean, lost in thought or daydreaming. She smiled and walked away, leaving him alone with his dreams. _


	2. Daughter of Evil

**Author's note:**

**This is my first VOCALOID story.. owo. It's based off the story of evil series (obviously) well.. I have one chapter per song. This one is based off Daughter of Evil, the next one Servant of Evil, ect. I dunno if I want to do one on RE_Birthday or not.. you can tell me in the reviews whether you want me to do it or not. xD **

**So, anyways.. read, review, and enjoy~ owo.**

**I, LIKE, TOTALLY FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER. -derp moment-**

**Disclaimer* I (obviously) do NOT own VOCALOID.. though I wish I did..ewe**

* * *

><p><em>There was, once upon a time, in another place, an evil kingdom who no person dared to face.. and the ruler was a girl so mean, a tiny little princess of the age fourteen!<em>

* * *

><p>Princess Rin rode her horse, Josephine, in the large, grassy area behind the castle. Beside her rode her lovely twin and servant, Len. Rin was quite fond of him, so gifted him a horse which he named Innovator.<p>

"Rin-sama," Len said, bringing his horse to a stop, "it's almost time for the snack!"

Rin brought her horse to a stop aswell, near Len and his horse and laughed.

_'She seems so innocent..' _Len thought, '_if only she knew how her actions as princess affected everyone..'_

"I shall go make the snack, Princess." Len said and hopped of his horse. He grabbed the reins and began to lead Innovator to the stables. Rin hopped off her horse and followed him.

"I can take him to the stables for you, Len-kun," she offered. Len looked at her and smiled.

"It's alright, Princess, I've got it taken care of."

Rin pouted then smiled slightly and laughed again, making Len feel a wave of happiness rush through him.

"Okay, then, " she said, "I have to go back to ruling a country.."

* * *

><p>Len was the only one Rin ever really cared about, besides the prince of blue, Kaito, whom she's in love with.. but he loved the girl in the neighboring county, Miku. Knowing that he loved Miku made Rin angry and jealous, but she did her best to surpress these feelings.<p>

Rin and Len grew up together as commoners, until the adults took Rin away to make her the princess of this country.. Len was still a commoner. Rin had nothing against the commoners, mainly because Len was one of them. In fact, she envied the commoners.. but she hated the adults for taking her away from her twin and parents. They would never understand the pain that caused her. Which is why Rin ruled this country with such cruelty, she didn't want this life.

"Len-kun~!" Rin called.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I need you to visit the blue country.."

Len tilted his head. The blue country? He wondered why..

"Okay. What would you like me to do there, Rin-sama?"

Rin blinked, "Well.. just tell me how Prince Kaito is doing. Please, do your best not to talk to him though."

Len nodded, "When shall I leave?"

"Hm.." Rin thought, "It wouldn't be too much trouble for you to go now would it?"

Len shook his head.

"Good. Arigotou, Len," Rin said.

Len bowed and walked out the front door of the castle, leaving Rin with the other servants, whom she despised.

* * *

><p>The blue country was an interesting place. Len looked around, and put his grey cap on. Now.. where was Kaito? He couldn't help but feel somewhat like a stalker, but since it was for his twin, he didn't care. Len heard someone laughing behind him and turned around. Ah! There was the prince! And he was walking, hand-in-hand, with.. some girl, she was the one laughing.<p>

Len stared at the girl. '_She's beautiful..'_ he thought. Her long teal pigtails matched well with her beautiful light green eyes, her smiling face and sweet voice made Len feel lost. He could see or hear nothing but her.

Suddenly, a large gust of wind knocked Len's hat off, making him snap back to reality.

"O-oh!" he exclaimed and began running towards his hat. He stopped in his tracks. The girl with the teal hair had picked up his hat and was walking towards him.

'_Oh no.._' he thought. When the girl approached him, she smiled and her eyes lit up.

"Is this yours?" she asked. Her voice was warm and wonderful. Len didn't know what to do, he was dazed.

The girl blinked and asked him again when he didn't respond. Len, no longer dazed nodded, but said nothing. The girl giggled and put the hat on Len's head.

Len blushed, embarrassed that he was staring art her.

"My name's Miku!" the girl stated. Miku. What a nice name~

"I-I'm Len," Len responded quietly.

Miku giggled and smiled, "Nice to meet you, Len."

Len nodded again. He was unsure what to say.

"Miku!"

Miku turned around to see Kaito, waiting for her. She quickly turned back to Len and bowed.

"I have to go now," she said, "Bye~!"

"B-Bye."

Miku giggled once more then turned and ran back to Kaito, kissing him on the cheek.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kaito-sama," she said and they walked away, leaving a stunned Len behind.

'_That must be Kaito's fiancee.. He's very lucky..'_ Len thought and sighed, '_Maybe I should go back to the castle now. Rin'll be waiting.'_

* * *

><p>"What?" Rin exclaimed after Len told her about what happened, that is, leaving out the part that he though he may have fallen in love with Miku, "His <em>what?"<em>

"F-fiancee.." Len repeated softly. Rin's eyes flashed with rage and she stormed off into her room, leaving Len behind.

"Gakupo!" Len heard Rin call. Then, he saw the minister run over to Rin's room.

"Yes, Rin-hime?" Gakupo answered.

There was a silence that made Len uncomfortable. He felt like he shouldn't be listening in on them from the hall near Rin's room.

Then, Rin said in a voice barely audible to Len; "..Make sure the green country is badly stirred."

Len froze. Oh no. She wanted Miku dead. It was all his fault, he should've never told her about what happened, but.. if he didn't.. he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for lying to his darling sister.

"...Yes, Princess.. I'll tell the soldiers and gaurds to get ready.." Gakupo replied and left the area. Len sighed and fought back tears. There was a war about to be started, and he couldn't help but think it was all his fault.

* * *

><p>Len stared at the village where Miku was supposed to be. He was ordered to kill her by sword if the flames or soldiers didn't. The village.. well.. Len didn't know if it could be called a village anymore.. was currently being burned down. He could hear the screams and cries of people living there. There were soldiers from his country - the yellow country - on horseback with weapons, killing anyone that dare cross their path. Len held his tears back and ran through the destoyed gate of the burning village.<p>

He immediantly saw a girl with teal hair in a window of a house that was burning, she was obviously trapped. It was Miku. Len barged through the door of the house and she looked up at him.

"L-Len!" she exclaimed, her eyes filled with fear and tears. Len could no longer hold his tears back. He cried.

"Len.."

Len looked at Miku, who was smiling at him through her tears.

"Do it. Kill me. Please, I want you too.." she said, "I'm going to die no matter what.. the yellow country's army will kill me, and if they don't the fire will."

Len shook his head, "I can't do it!"

Miku looked at him sadly, still smiling, "Yes you can. I know you can. I _want_ you to, Len. I want to go. My home is already rotting away, and if it does, so will I."

Len cried more and looked down at his hand. The knife was in it. He clutched the knife and looked up at Miku, her expression still the same. She was serious.

"I-I.. Okay.." Len said. If this was what she wanted, then he could do it. For her and for Rin. Len closed his eyes tightly and clutched the knife again.

Miku smiled, "Thank you, Len."

He nodded, his eyes still closed. Slowly, he opened them and took a step towards her, the blade readied in his grasp.

* * *

><p>"Prince Kaito! You're coat!"<p>

Kaito turned around to see one of his maids, Gumi, rushing towards him.

"Ah, thank you, Gumi-chan," he said, taking his blue coat from the green haired girl.

Gumi nodded, "Not a problem, sir!"

Kaito smiled at her and walked out the door. He was going to visit his fiancee, Miku, in the green country. He even bought her flowers. When Kaito walked outside, he let the cool night air blow past him.

"Ah~ That felt nice~" Kaito smiled to himself, "I hope Miku-chan will like the flowers.." he said to no one, then continued walking. The green country wasn't too far away, Kaito's castle was a few miles away from the border. No one minded, considering there was an aliance between the two countries. As Kaito walked came closer to the country, he saw smoke.

"I wonder what that is.." he thought, but continued walking. When he walked up the last hill, what he saw before him made him drop the flowers.

"No..No!" he shouted. The villiage which his fiancee lived in was in flames. The country of yellow's soldiers now leaving. Kaito balled his hands into fists and closed his eyes tightly, the tears falling from his face. This was the last straw. He was going to have Princess Rin killed, no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p>Rin looked out of the giant window that took up almost the whole wall on the second floor of the castle. There were citizens from the blue country and red country surrounding her castle.<p>

"Those pests," she muttered, "they're ruining my castle!"

"Rin-sama!"

Rin turned around to see Len racing towards her, "The last gaurd has now fallen!" he shouted.

"What?"

Len repeated himself, "All the soldiers and gaurds, they're dead! The last war and this was too much for them!" bringing up the "last war" almost brought tears to his eyes again, but Rin didn't seem to notice.

Len stared at his twin, waiting for a response, but she said nothing and went back to staring at the crowd outside.

"You need to leave, Princess," Len told her, "This is a revolution. They won't stop until they catch you."

Len refused to let someone else he cared about get hurt. After what he had to do to Miku, he never wanted to experince the pain of losing someone again.

"Where?" she asked, "this is _my_ country! I refuse to leave!"

The both froze when the heard a crash down stairs.

"That was the door!" Len panicked, "Hurry, Rin! You have to hide!"

Without waiting for a reply, Len grabbed her arm and lead her down one of the halls. He looked around quickly, then turned left down another hall and ran into his room.

"Stay here," he whispered, "and keep quiet."

Len glanced at his closet before grabbing Rin's wrist and pushing her into it.

"Now keep quiet," he said.

Rin nodded, tears threatening to fall as Len rushed out the door, locking it behind him.

* * *

><p>Rin didn't know how long she had been in that stuffy closet, but after a few hours - at least- Len opened the door.<p>

"Finally!" she exclaimed, "it's about time. Now where did you-"

She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the person wasn't Len, but Kaito who was probably leading this revolt. He held his sword up to her neck.

"Come willingly and you won't be killed.. yet," he said, fury burning in his blue eyes. Rin glared at him, but obeyed. What else could she do?

"Do as you please," she said, "but I'm not going willingly. You are forcing me to leave against my will."

Kaito said nothing as he tied both of her wrists together with a rope behind her back, to make sure she couldn't do anything, then he led her down the stairs.

"You're such a disrespectful man," Rin stated as the walked.

* * *

><p>Rin sighed in the darkness. She was jailed and was to be beheaded at three. She was unsure of the time now.<p>

'_Where's Len..?' _she wondered. As if hearing her thoughts, she heard someone enter the room.

"Rin!" the person whispered. It was Len.

"Len! Where the _hell_ did you go?"

"I'm so sorry.. the people. They took me and told me that you were too dangerous to be near, because you're evil.." he explained.

Rin scoffed, "Well, do you know what time it is?"

Len blinked in the darkness, "It's two thirty.."

"Thirty more minutes.." Rin sighed and leaned back against the wall of her jail cell.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was five minutes until three o'clock and the princess was escorted out of her jail cell. She winced when the sun fell on her face, being i the darkness that long, she had grown used to it. When she walked by all the citizens, she avoided their stares, acting as if they were not there.<p>

She was escorted to the guillotine and her head was placed between the two planks of wood. As the bells chimed, stating it was three the princess smiled.

"Oh, it's time for tea~"

And the blade came down.

* * *

><p><em>Evil flowers steadily bloom with an array of bloodied doom, even though the flower is so very refined, the thorns have driven it's garden to decline.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nyeh. So how was it? owo.<strong>

**R&R? :3**


	3. Servant of Evil

_You are the princess and I am the servant, destiny divided, pitiful twins._

* * *

><p>Len sighed. She got captured and it was all his fault. He sat up on his old bed and looked around. He was in the house that him and Rin used to live in as kids. Before the adults came.<p>

The house was wooden and small, as well as the room. It looked like no one lived in it for ages. Which was probably true, considering a year after Rin was taken away to be made a princess at the age of six, their parents died. Both of an illness. So, since he was alone and twin to Rin, the people allowed him to live in the castle to be a servant.

He touched the rotting, wooden bed lightly and smiled at the memories of the past. He wished times were like that again.. when they were young, carefree, and laughing. He was brought back to reality when he heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is.." he said and walked over to the black, wooden door. It was black from all the years this house has been empty.

Len opened the door, the doorknob squeaking.

"Hello, Len."

Oh. It was Meiko, the one who led the revolt. Kaito went to her for help. He hated both of them, because of what they were planning to do to his dear sister.

Len looked away, "What do you want?"

"I know you're upset.. but I just wanted to let you know.. in case you wanted to see her before the execution at three.. I can take you to visit her," Meiko said.

Len's eyes widened. He had the perfect idea.

"Really?" he asked. Meiko nodded.

"When? When can I see her?"

"I can take you now if you'd like."

Len nodded, "Thanks."

Meiko smiled, "Mhm."

* * *

><p>Len walked into the dark room.<p>

"Rin!" he whispered.

"Len! Where the _hell_ did you go?" she asked. Sadness overwhelmed Len. She probably blamed him for being in this state now. He blamed himself.

"I'm so sorry.. the people. They took me and told me that you were too dangerous to be near, because you're evil.." Len replied. When he walked down the stairs to distract the people, they accidently mistaken him for Rin and dragged him outside, untill they realized he was Len. After that, they tried to convince him about how dangerous she was. He refused to listen to them.

He heard Rin scoff, "Well, do you know what time it is?"

Len thought for a moment, trying to remember what time it was when Meiko brought him here, "It's two thirty.."

"Thirty more minutes.."

"No," Len said.

"What do you mean 'no?'"

".. I have a plan."

Rin laughed, he could kind of see her now, his eyes were getting used to the dark.

"I honestly do," he said and put his hand in his pocket.

"What's your plan, Len?" she asked him. She heard something jingle in his pocket and her eyes widened, "You have the keys! You can get me out!'' she exclaimed.

Len nodded, "But.. Meiko is standing gaurd out by the door. I'm quite a good pick-pocket and managed to take the keys from her without her noticing."

"So.. what are you gonna do?"

Len pulled off his shirt and unlocked the jail cell quietly.

"No.." Rin whispered, "I know what you are going to do and I refuse to listen."

"Rin.. please.. do this for me?"

Rin shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek, "No, Len."

"It's okay. We're twins, no one will notice. I _want_ to do this, Rin. I need you to be happy and live on."

"How can I be happy after you _die?_"

Len sighed, "I want you to just forget about me, Rin. As long as I know you're laughing and smiling somewhere, I'm happy."

Rin felt another tear escape and roll down her cheek. Why was he doing this?

"No," she said.

"Rin, I'll never be able to rest with you gone."

"You think I will with you gone?" she shot back. Len sighed irritably.

"Please, Rin. I won't be able to live with myself if someone else that I love is killed," he begged, "_Please, Rin. I'm begging you."_

Rin sighed and nodded, "Okay.. fine.."

Len smiled sadly, "Thank you.. so much."

Rin didn't say anything and looked at the ground when he stepped into her cell.

"Now, lets switch clothes," Len said and pulled out the small ponytail he had. With his hair down, he honestly did look a lot like Rin, "Quickly, before Meiko comes in."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, "Rin" was led out of the jail cell.<p>

_'So far, so good,'_ Len thought. No one seemed to notice that the "princess" was actually Len. He winced when the sunlight hit his face. It was so bright. He quickly glanced around to see if he could spot Rin, he didn't want her to do anything stupid. Ah, there she was. He saw her in the crowd with his black hood pulled up over her head, she was crying.

Len avoided everyone's stares as he walked towards the guillotine. After he was stapped down and the bells chimed, he said Rin's line.

"Oh, it's time for tea~"

And the blade came down.

* * *

><p>Rin looked away the moment the blade came down and fell to her knees in tears. The crowd around her cheering, and she crying. She never cried this much before.. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Meiko.<p>

"Don't cry, Len. She was a daughter of evil. She got what she deserved," Meiko said. That wasn't very comforting at all. More tears escaped her eyes and she shook her head.

"No..no.." she weeped. Meiko grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Len, calm down, everything's okay now. Who knows? Maybe now, _you_ can rule the country. "Len" she "his" head.

"No! I don't _want_ to run this country!" she shouted and struggled free. She turned around, which was a mistake because there before her, she saw the bloody guillotine and fell to her knees again. Again, Meiko put her hand on her shoulder. Rin slapped her hand away and fled. She ran and ran, not sure of where she was going. She just wanted to get away from the country that held all her precious memories.. she didn't want to reopen any old wounds.

* * *

><p><em>If we could be reborn, it would be nice if we could be twins again~<em>


	4. Regret Message

**Author's note: **

**-totally did NOT accidently type "Aurther" at first-**

**As you will see, in this chapter, I added some Daughter of White.. If you haven't heard that song, you might want to listen to it.. It's by the VOCALOID Haku Yowanne. ouo.**

**Well.. ANYWHO~**

**Enjoy~**

**AND R&R **

**:3**

* * *

><p><em>That can't possibly make your wishes come true.<em>

* * *

><p>Rin had no idea how far she was away from the yellow country. All she knew was that she's been running for days and she needed water. She stopped when she came to a small town. Rin looked around. This place.. this town.. it was too familiar..<p>

"Hello?"

Rin turned around and saw a girl with long white hair and purple eyes, she was a few years older than Rin. She must've been the one who spoke to her.

"H-hello.." Rin replied.

The girl tilted her head curiously. "Who are you?" she asked.

Rin hesitated. Should she tell this person? Would she know who she is? Oh well.. Rin didn't care anymore.. Len was gone, what was there to care about?

"I-I'm Rin.. Rin Kagamine," she said. The girl blinked and took a step towards her.

"I'm Haku Yowanne," she introduced herself, then bowed. Rin shivered.

"What's wrong?" Yowanne asked.

"N-nothing.." Rin said. It's just that she was reminded of her years as royalty when someone bowed to be polite.

"You must be cold.. you can come inside," the white-haired girl offered, gesturing to a house surrounded by a few palm trees and other plants. Rin didn't know why, but there was something about this place she found familiar.

"O-okay.. Arigotou.."

* * *

><p>"So..Rin. Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Haku asked after Rin settled in the house. Rin nodded vigorously.<p>

Haku laughed, "I'll get you some food and water. Water's fine, right?"

Rin nodded, "Anything's fine."

When Haku walked into the kitchen, Rin sat down on a couch that was in Haku's living room. Her house was a decent size and very clean. Rin's eyes narrowed in thought. She doesn't remember the last time since anyone treated her nicely and with care, besides Len that is. But Len was gone, and Rin could do nothing about it but wish.

Wish..

Wish!

That was it! That was why this place seemed so familiar! Her and Len used to sneak out for weeks at a time when Rin was first crowned princess. They would always come here.

* * *

><p><em>"Len are you honestly that serious about this?" Rin asked him, "There's no way that can possibly make your wishes come true."<em>

_Len turned around to face her and smiled. "Would you like to try too, Milady?"_

_Rin scoffed. "Why would I want to try?" she crossed my arms over my chest, "That is a game for peasants. I won't try it."_

_Len believed writing down one of your wishes on a paper, and putting it in a bottle, then setting it out to see made wishes come true.  
>He looked down and didn't say anything, then Rin remembered he was a peasant and instantly regretted what she had said. <em>

_"I-I mean..You already grant me my wishes, don't you Len?" Rin said, smiling. _

_He looked up at his twin and smiled brightly, "I hope so." he said. Len turned around to face the ocean again and placed the bottle with his wish into the ocean and watched the waves as they carried it away. _

_"So.." Rin started, "what did you wish for?"_

_Len smiled playfully, "For your breasts to become bigger."_

_Rin blushed. "Hey! That's not polite whatsoever!" she shouted. Len laughed._

_"I was just kidding," Len said, "I can't tell you what I wished for, or it won't come true."_

_Rin looked at her brother staring at the ocean, lost in thought or daydreaming. She smiled and walked away, leaving him alone with his dreams. _

* * *

><p>Rin smiled sofly at the memory, then began to cry. She missed the old times.<p>

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Haku asked. Rin looked up at her and smiled through her tears.

"I'm fine.." she lied. Haku put her hands on her hips and gave Rin that 'don't give me any of that bullshit' look. Rin sighed and looked down, another tear fell.

"My brother.. my _twin_ brother.. was just.." she felt her throat tightened and she sighed once more, "Well.. he.. he died."

After Rin finished she cried again. Haku stared at the blonde girl wide-eyed, then, she smiled sadly.

"I know how you feel.. when you loose someone you care about.. it's the worst feeling in the world, isn't it?'' Haku stated, a tear fell down her cheek. Rin looked up at her, "You lost someone too..?"

Haku nodded, "My bestfriend."

Rin sat up and wiped her eyes.

"She was my bestfriend, but she was murdered during a war.. she was the only one who ever cared for me. Everyone hated me.. but her.. she was so nice and caring.. when I found out who killed her, I'll get my revenge.." Haku trailed off, "..Her name was Miku."

Rin froze and stared at Haku in surprise and disbelief, "_Miku?"_

Haku looked at her, a confused look on her face, "Yes.. why? Did you know her?"

Rin hesitated then shook her head, "N-no.."

Haku looked at Rin quizzically, "Well.. anyways.. here's your food."

Haku sat a tray on the small, wooden coffee table in front of them. On the tray was a glass of water and noodles. Rin grabbed the chopsticks and began, quickly, eating the food and chugging the water. Haku laughed.

"Slow down, you'll get a stomach ache."

Rin stopped and looked at Haku, "Sorry.."

Haku giggled and smiled, "No, no it's fine."

Soon, after seconds, Rin was finished. She stretched out, causing Haku to laugh lightly again.

"Well, I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay, so you can stay here with me," Haku offered, "...and you can borrow some of my clothes."

Both of the girls giggled.

"Okay, thank you very much," Rin said.

"No problem~"

"No, honestly. You don't know how much this means to me."

Haku smiled, "Well, I'm glad I can help, maybe we can become good friends."

Rin froze as she remembered what Haku said earlier. About her getting revenge on the person who killed Miku, "Y-Yeah."

_'I hope she doesn't find out..'_

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Rin," Haku greeted the next morning.<p>

Rin yawned and scratched the back of her head, "What time is it..?"

"Almost one," Haku smirked.

"One?" Rin exclaimed, she thought she would wake up late, but she never thought she would wake up _this_ late. She was used to having servants, mainly Len, wake her up in the mornings. The thought of Len almost caused her to cry again, but she did her best not to cry. She didn't want to in front of Haku again.

"Yeah, anyways, you hungry?"

Rin shook her head, "No thank you."

"But breakfast's the most important meal of the day!"

"Hahha, I know, but I don't feel like eating right now.. Plus, I highly doubt it would count as breakfast."

They both laughed. Rin wasn't used to having friends, but she really liked Haku. Was this how commoners lived? They seemed to have a very good life.. Unlike Rin. Her life right now, wasn't a life at all.

"I-I'm gonna go outside.." Rin stated.

"M'kay," Haku said.

* * *

><p>Rin stared silently at the ocean. This was the same spot Len and her had stood. She didn't remember the house being here though, nor Haku for that matter. The cool wind blew through her hair and she closed her eyes to take in the moment. Rin blinked open her eyes again and sat down in the sand.<p>

She gently touched the place were Len used to stand and felt tears rolling down her face. Immediantly she wondered if Len's wish ever came true.. She never knew what it was, but she hoped it did.

Thinking of this gave her in idea, if that commoner's game really _does_ work, then she was going to try it out tonight. For Len.

"Hey, Rin.. are you okay?"

Rin looked up at Haku, tears still coming down. Haku shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you.. do you want to be left alone?" she asked. Rin nodded slowly, "...Please.." she said quietly. Haku nodded and walked back into the house, leaving Rin alone by the shore.

"Maybe I should tell her.. about.. everything.. " Rin thought aloud, "I'm going to do it.." she said, standing up and running after the girl with white hair.

"Haku! Wait! I need.. I need to tell you something!" Rin shouted. Haku stopped and turned around, "Yeah?" she asked.

"C-can.. Can I tell you inside?"

Haku stared at Rin curiously, like when she first saw her, "Okay..sure.."

"..Thank you.."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Haku slammed her hands down on the coffee table and stood up angerly, "You mean to tell me YOU were the one who KILLED Miku?"<p>

Rin felt tears threatening to fall, "Please Haku! Calm down!"

"How can I calm down, Rin? I thought you were my friend! Get out of my house!" Haku yelled. She was now crying. Rin nodded and stood up. Before she walked out the door Rin turned around and faced Haku.

"I'm sorry Haku.. if you want to kill me to get your revenge.. I beg of you.. please do.. " she said, staring into Haku's eyes. Haku froze and stared back at Rin. They held one another's gaze for a few moments, then Haku turned her head and looked at the ground.

"..Just.. just leave," she said. Rin blinked and nodded, "Okay.. I will.. but I want you to know.. I regret _everything.."_

Haku heard the door open and close, then she plopped down on her couch and cried.

* * *

><p>After the town was asleep, Rin looked around for some paper and something to write with. Thankfully, she found them without making a lot of noise. Rin had stayed on the beach after leaving Haku's house, she ended up walking back into town to find paper, something to write with, and a bottle. After she found everything, she walked to the outskirts of the town, where the water was. She was still wearing a dress that Haku gave to her.<p>

Rin sighed and looked up at the sky, the sun was starting to come up. It must have been around six in the morning by now. She cletched the bottle in her hands, the wish inside written on a piece of parchment. Silently, she approached the shore and placed the bottle in the water, and with the same expression Len had, watched it be taken away by the waves.

When the bottle was out of site, she smiled slightly. Len had always done everything he could, just for her sake. This was the least she could do..right? Her smile soon faded and she began to cry.

She fell to her knees in the water and cried. She cried and cried. Not bothering to even try to stop the tears.

* * *

><p>Haku stood quietly, watching Rin as she placed the bottle into the water. In her hand, she held a knife. Rin's words replayed in her head. <em>"..if you want to kill me to get your revenge.. I beg of you.. please do.."<em>

Haku tightened her grasp on the knife. If that's what she wanted, then fine. Haku would kill her. Sorrow and a feeling of betrayal rushed through Haku as she saw Rin fall to her knees in the water, crying. Haku dropped the knife and she to, began to cry.

The two girls cried until Rin finally stood up and wiped her tears away. After Rin finally stopped, she turned around and began walking again. She didn't know where she was headed, but she wanted to find somewhere else to stay. Then, she saw Haku crying with a knife lying beside her.

"Haku.." Rin started. Haku looked up at Rin.

"I'm sorry.. I tried to.." she coughed then continued, ".. I tried to.. but I couldn't.. I-I.." she stopped and started crying again. Rin stared at her in shock, then smiled sadly and sat down by the crying girl.

"...I'll forgive you, if you can forgive me..?" Rin offered. Haku looked up at her pleadingly, "I'm so sorry!" she cried and hugged Rin. Rin hesitated then returned the hug.

"I am to.." Rin said, "I regret it all.."

The two sat there until some of the town's people came and brought them back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now activated: Rin Kagamine<strong>_

_**Emotion stats: 100 percent complete**_

_**Movement stats: 100 percent complete**_

_**Vocal stats: 100 percent complete**_

_**Overall condition: Perfect**_

Rin opened her eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get her vision to focus. She sat up on the cool surface she was lying on. Where was she? She didn't know.

"Hello," a man said, she jumped and turned her head to face a man with brown hair, "Do you know you're name?"

Did she? She slowly nodded her head, "R-Rin Kagamine.."

The man smiled brightly. He was wearing a white coat, white pants, and a light powder blue shirt.

"That's great! I have someone I would like you to meet.." he said, and a boy with blonde hair in a small ponytail and blue eyes walked out from behind him, "His name is.."

Rin tuned out the man, she already knew his name. Len. Len Kagamine. One single tear rolled down Rin's cheek.

"Len.." she whispered. He smiled.

"Hello, Rin."

* * *

><p><em>Write your wish on a piece of parchment, and place it in a little bottle. If you let it flow at sea, someday your wish will come true.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**HeyHey~**

**Well, I dunno if this is gonna be the last chapter or not.. I might do RE_Birthday..**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed~**

**R&R?~ X3**


End file.
